Painful Past
by nightmareking
Summary: Slight AU, rated for future chapters, slight OOC and title may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here with another new story. This is going to be slightly AU, slight OOC in the beginning, so like the first…four or five…chapters, I think? I'm probably going to get some type of hate while writing this, I just know it. It never fails.**

**Enjoy the first chapter. Fast pace warning.**

Rain poured down in sheets as lightning flashed and thunder roared. The students of U.A. stood in their common rooms and watched as the rain slid down the windows. The female students of class 1-A looked back and saw their green-haired classmate, with a black hoodie, walking towards the door and the bubby brunette spoke, "Deku?" stopping, he looked back in slight annoyance, "Where are you-"

"For a run, Uraraka," he interrupted her, "I'll be back before it gets late,"

"Ribbit, but it's raining, Midoriya," the frog girl croaked and he groaned, "Wouldn't it be better if you just wait until it stops before you go for a-"

"I'll be back soon, Asui, just let me go," the common room fell silent for a moment before the green-haired teen walked out of the room as ten adults walked into the room.

Looking back in confusion, the large man croaked and shook his head, "Who was that? And where is he going?"

"Our classmate Midoriya," the adults stared at the black-haired beauty with wide eyes as she sighed and shook her head and crossed her arms, "He said he was going for a run, Tsu tried to talk him out of it, but he just left an-"

"That boy…his name wouldn't happen to be Izuku…would it?" the purple-haired woman questioned and the room fell into an eerie silence as the woman looked at the purple-haired teen and arched a brow, "Kyoka, his name wouldn't be Izuku, would it?"

"M-mom…how…how did you…how did you know that?" the adults stepped further into the room before they stared out the window to see the teen running through the courtyard in the pouring down rain, "Mom? How do you know about Midoriya? And what is everyone doing-"

"Ribbit," the frog woman croaked, "We've came to see how you girls were doing, and now we'd like you to tell us about your classmate,"

"Midoriya?" the invisible girl questioned, "What's so special about him…and how do you know his first name? You just met him an-"

"Tooru," a woman with long black hair spoke, "We're here to see how you girls are doing and we'd like to know a little bit about your friend who just left," the room fell silent for a moment before the five classmates began talking to the adults.

Izuku ran through the rain and panted as he felt the ice-cold sting of the rain droplets hit his skin. Stopping, Izuku panted and doubled over before he looked around with slightly narrowed eyes. Taking a deep breath, Izuku coughed and shook his head, "Damnit…focus, Midoriya, just focus." Izuku turned and ran back towards the school.

Three pair of eyes peered through the nearby bushes before a female voice giggled, "Oh Izuku, I'm going to make you bleed so much today an-"

"Himiko," a male voice interrupted, "Did you just call him Izuku?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know his last name, hon?" a female voice question, "Did you ever learn his last-"

"Midoriya, why?"

The man sighed, "We'll talk more about this later, for now we should get out of this storm," without warning, the three walked away.

Izuku, drenched in rainwater, stepped into the common room and looked up to see the stunned expressions crossing Momo's, Kyoka's, Ochako's, Tsuyu's and Mina's faces with their parents and Tooru's parents standing over the six. His classmates looked up at him and Tooru spoke, "Midoriya…our parents say that we've known each other and the seven of us have been friends since we were little,"

Izuku stared at his classmates before he arched a brow and shook his head, "I'm sorry, what? I think I got some water in my ear, but it sounded like you just said-"

"The seven of you were friends when you were little kids," Ochako's father spoke, stepping closer to the One for All bearer, "But just to be sure we're not mistaken and you are the Izuku we're talking about, your name is Izuku Midoriya," Izuku narrowed his eyes slightly and slowly nodded, "Your birthday is July 15th,"

"Lucky guess,"

"Your mother's name is Inko and your father's name is Hisashi,"

"Again, lucky guesses, this doesn't prove anything,"

"And you have a scar on your-" before the man could finish, Izuku rolled his sleeves up, revealing several scars along his forearms and the man shook his head, "Not on your arms,"

His wife walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Dear, what do you think you're doing? If this is truly the Izuku we know, he's not going to let you say anything about that scar,"

"And if it's not, we'll just brush past all of this," the woman beside him groaned and shook her head, "What?"

"Nothing, I can just tell this isn't going to end well for anyone who brings that up,"

Her husband ignored her as he looked back at Izuku and crossed his arms, "No, the scar I'm talking about is a razor thin, diagonal scar going from your left shoulder down to your right-" before he could finish, Izuku's arm shot up and he covered the man's mouth.

All eyes fell on Izuku as he looked down with wide eyes. Taking a deep breath, the One for All user stepped back and walked out of the common room, "I don't know what you're talking about…I'm going to take a shower," everyone watched as he walked out of the common room and closed the door behind him.

Himiko Toga sat on her bed, staring down at the knife in hand with a bored expression crossing her face when the door opened and she looked up to see her parents stepping into the room and she groaned as she pouted, "Why didn't you let me stab Izuku and get some of his tasty blood? I've been wanting to see him bleed for the longest time and when I had my chance, you two-"

"We did it because we know Izuku Midoriya," Himiko looked at her mother with wide eyes, "You two, along with six others, were very close friends when you were younger," Himiko's lower lip quivered as she shook her head, "It's true, but after an incident, your little band had to break up, but it was agreed that we'd try and get you kids back together, and now that we know Izuku Midoriya is still alive, we can try and bring you kids back together."

"But…why am I just learning about this now? And what was the incident that caused us to-"

"The boy has a thing scar on his torso, leading up from his left shoulder down to his right hip," her father answered and Himiko's eyes widened, "We're all unaware of how it happened, and whenever someone questioned him about it, he'd…he'd start screaming and running around in a panic, it got so bad . You and the others were worried about him, but he wouldn't talk, so the other parents thought it'd be a good idea to separate all of you for a while until everything blew over, but we all sort of lost touch with everyone," Himiko slowly looked down at the knife with wide eyes as the color ran from her face.

Izuku stood with his head down as the water hit his body. Straightening himself up, he looked down and ran his fingers across the scar connecting his left shoulder to his right hip, "How in the hell did he know about this? And why would they claim the seven of us were friends when we were kids? It doesn't make any sense…and if it were true, why is it that we don't remember? What happened?"

Groaning, Izuku shook his head before turning the water off, "No…they're just trying to get into our heads…they're playing a really unfunny prank and it won't work," he turned and grabbed his towel before he began drying himself off, "After today, everything will go back to normal,"

**Well…here's the first chapter, the slight AU is kind of obvious at the moment…I think…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Takeomasaki150: Good to know.**

**NeoGamer93: A YouTube video and a picture on DeviantArt. By the way, did you find the picture I was talking about?**

**Jss2141: Good to know.**

**Sharquan: She's needed in this story.**

**Please enjoy the second chapter.**

Izuku stepped through the door to the common room with his towel draped over his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Ochako, Mina and sitting in the room, their parents still in the room with them. Taking a deep breath, the green-haired teen shook his head and began walking towards the hall leading to the boys' dorms, "Deku-"

"No,"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu let out an angry croak and the One for All bearer stopped and looked over his shoulder with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "Midoriya, the weather is getting worse, and my parents are coldblooded like I am and I don't want them to travel home in this storm," Izuku looked up at the windows to see the rain continue to pour down from the darkened sky as lightning flashed and thunder roared, "Ribbit…we all know how close you are to one of the teachers, and so we were wondering if you'd talk to them and ask if our parents can't stay for the night,"

"No," Izuku turned and got ready to walk down the hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking back, he was met with Mina's caramel eyes, "Look Midoriya, whatever Ochako's father was going to say, can't you look past it and talk to Mr. Yagi? We're training to be heroes and as heroes, we can't let people suffer in anyway," Izuku narrowed his eyes as he looked around the common room, "Midoriya?"

Izuku sighed as he shook his head and closed his eyes, "Fine…just don't hold your breath. I can't promise anything," he looked up at the adults with narrowed eyes and hissed, "You twelve!" the adults jumped as Izuku stepped closer to them, "Whether or not you can stay, we're going to talk when I get back,"

"And why should we listen to a kid like-" before Kyoka's father could finish, Izuku's eyes narrowed as green lightning surrounded his body and the adults stepped back, "R-right…of course you'd want to talk to us…no problem," Izuku took a deep breath as the lightning died and he walked out of the common room.

Seeing the door close, the adults looked back at the six girls and Momo's mother shook her head, "So…he seems to be in a bad mood,"

"Mother…can you blame him?" Momo took a deep breath, "Al of you claim that the seven of us knew each other since we were little kids and then Ochako's father was going to say something about a scar and then…Midoriya seemed like he was embarrassed…like he didn't want anyone knowing about that particular scar,"

The room fell silent before Ochako looked at her parents and slightly frowned, "Dad…what were you going to say? And why did Deku look so upset when you mentioned that scar?"

Her father sighed as he shook his head and her mother spoke, "Ochako, why don't we wait for your friend to get back and we'll try to explain it as best as possible without upsetting him, okay?" the bubbly brunette sighed and slowly nodded as the six families continued to listen to the storm rage outside.

Izuku stood in front of a door before taking a deep breath and knocked before taking a step back. The door soon opened and a frail blond man stepped out of the room, "Ah, Midoriya, what can I do for you, my boy?"

"Hey…All Might, there's um…Uraraka's, Asui's, Yaoyorozu's, Hagakure's, Jirou's and Ashido's parents are here…and they want to know if they can stay for the night to wait out the storm, so they sent me to talk to you," Toshinori sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's fine if they can't. I'll just let them know that-"

"I'll pull some strings," the frail man answered, "For now, you best get back to the common room before you get in trouble," Izuku sighed and nodded before he turned and walked away. Toshinori watched as his successor walked away before he inhaled slowly and shook his head, "They asking Midoriya to talk to me about their families staying? Am I missing a piece to the puzzle or something?" Toshinori turned and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Izuku walked back into the common room with his head down and he felt the eyes of his female classmates and their parents lock on him, "I talked to All Might and he said he's going to pull a few strings, so from the sound of it, you can stay," a collective sigh of relief filled the air before Izuku looked at the adults with narrowed eyes, "You twelve, out in the hall," the adults hummed and walked out of the common room and Izuku followed before closing the door behind him.

Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Ochako, Mina and Tooru stood up and rushed over to the door before Kyoka stuck one of her earphone jacks into the door and Momo created a small speaker and Kyoka plugged her other earphone jack into it.

The twelve looked at Izuku before Tooru's mother spoke, "So…you wanted to talk to-"

"You twelve claim your daughters and I were friends since we were kids, and outside of a few lucky guesses, none of you have any pro-" before he could finish, Momo's mother held up a picture and Izuku looked at it to see eight children, smiling happily.

"Do you need any more pro-"

"Who's the girl with the messy blonde hair?" Momo's mother looked at the picture as Izuku pointed to a girl with messy blonde hair, "Who is she?" the adults looked the picture over with puzzling looks crossing their faces, "Was she just some random-"

"No…there was another, but we can't for the life of us remember her name," Mina's father sighed, scratching the side of his head, "If we ran into her and her parents we might remember,"

"Great, so there's a mysterious eighth friend we're unaware of…but back to the issue at hand," Izuku looked up with narrowed eyes, green lightning surrounding his body as the adults pressed themselves against the opposing wall, "Why in the hell would you bring up _that _scar instead of showing us this picture? I'm self-conscious about that one,"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu's mother croaked and Izuku looked at the frog woman, "It was an honest mistake, and Hiroshi didn't mean to bring it up," Izuku looked over to Ochako's father, who held his hands up and shook his head.

Izuku inhaled slowly as the lightning faded, "Whatever…just don't bring it up in front of the others…like I said, I'm self-conscious when it comes to that scar," opening the door, they saw the six fall forward and Izuku spotted a small speaker in Momo's hand and one of Kyoka's earphone jacks connected to it.

Izuku eyes widened as the six sat up and Ochako groaned as she rubbed the back of her head, "That hurt," she looked up and looked around to see the adults and Izuku staring at them, "Uh…hi,"

"I…I'm going to my room," Izuku tried to walk past his classmates when he felt a hand grab his.

Looking back, he saw the invisible girl's clothes pressed up against him before he heard Tooru speak, "I think it'll be a good idea if we all talk, Midoriya," Izuku sighed and hung his head, "We heard that there was apparently an eighth friend in our little group and about a scar that you're self-conscious about," Izuku's eyes widened as a bead of sweat ran down his face, "And now that that's out in the open, we'd like to know a little bit more about what's going on here," Izuku's body shook and everyone looked at him, "Midoriya?"

"Midoriya," Momo sighed as she stood up and stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're sorry if we intruded on something personal, but we know about it now and it'll be best if we talk about this a little more,"

"I'm going to hate this," Izuku sighed and shook his head before everyone stepped back into the common room and closed the door behind them before they began talking to one another.

Himiko laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with a puzzling look crossing her face, "Izuku and I were friends…and who were the others? Why am I just learning about this now?" she sat up and slumped over as she looked down at her palm, "Did…did I give that scar? Is that why he's so terrified of me? Did I…what am I talking about? Why do I give a damn about this?" She stood up and walked over to the window and watched as the rain continued to fall, "I'm a villain, I don't give a damn about anything that happened to anyone…but why do I feel guilty? It's not like it would've happened if we had just-"

"It wasn't you, Himiko," she looked back, her yellow eyes wide as her mother stepped into the room, "He was fine the night we all went home and the following day he had that scar, but he wouldn't talk about it. He'd panic anytime someone would bring it up that we eventually had to forget about it," Himiko moaned as she looked out the window again and her mother stepped closer to her, "But one day, he started screaming in fear because of it and we had to stop seeing each other while his mother tried to calm him down. All of us eventually lost contact with each other after that,"

"But how can you be sure it wasn't me? I could've given it to him and told him to keep quiet about it otherwise I'd-"

"If that were true, he wouldn't have hugged you before you left," Himiko looked back in confusion, "Whenever you kids had to leave one another, Midoriya would hug each one of you, like he didn't want you to go, and the night before we discovered the scar, he hugged all of you just like normal." Himiko looked away, mumbling under her breath, "But if you believe you did it to him, we can arrange a meeting with him and we'll see how it goes from-"

"He's going to panic because I've been trying to stab him for a while, so that won't-"

"Just let me and your father worry about that," Himiko moaned as her mother lightly hugged her, surprising her only daughter, "For now, you should get some sleep. It's getting late," looking back, Himiko watched as her mother turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**Well…I wanted Himiko in this chapter more, but something came up, and I decided to go with this route. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geo Soul: I…I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Jss2141: Just like life.**

**Lucasbdl083: Thanks. Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku watched as his classmates and their parents walked down the hall leading to the female dorms before he sighed and turned before talking towards the hall leading to the male dorms. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the One for All bearer looked back and saw Ochako's mother standing behind him, a serious look crossing her face, "Mrs. Uraraka? Is something wrong?"

The brunette woman sighed and shook her head, "I'd like to apologize for my husband. I warned him not to bring that up, that it was going to end badly if he did. We all know how sensitive you were about that scar and instead of approaching the situation differently, he brought up something personal and obviously embarrassing,"

"It's fine," Izuku sighed and turned his back towards her, "But you could've shown us that picture instead, it would've made things so much easier," the woman frowned and slowly nodded, "But…what happened? What was it that stopped us from hanging out with each other an-"

"It's…we all grew concern about your scar, but being a little kid, you'd start screaming uncontrollably whenever we'd ask you about it and your mother tried to calm you down. Eventually it was decided we stay away from you until it blows over. We eventually lost touch with everyone and if it weren't for the girls telling us your name, we might have never known and gone about our daily lives," Izuku inhaled slowly as he felt Ochako's mother rub his back and his eyes widened, "You should get some sleep, Izuku,"

Izuku looked back and watched as Ochako's mother walked down the hall leading to the female dorms. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head and turned back around, "She's right…I should get some sleep," inhaling slowly, he began walking down the hall and towards his dorm.

Himiko laid on her bed, her eyes narrowed as she hugged her pillow close to her. Taking a deep breath, the blonde young woman turned on her side and stared out the window as dark storm clouds rolled across the night sky, barely reveling the light of the moon, "Me and Izuku…friends? Why would my parents not tell me about that? And what would he think about this? Would he still be terrified of me? What about the others? Who were they?" she stood up and walked over to the window.

Opening the window, the villainess was hit with a wave a cool air, "And how are they going to handle this? It's not like they can walk into that school and ask to speak to Izuku. Heroes are all over that place and they'll be arrested before they have a chance to walk through the front door,"

"Himiko," she looked back and saw her parents standing by the doorway, "Himiko, you should be sleeping. Your father and I are going to try and contact Izuku's mother tomorrow and try and arrange a meeting with her,"

"And how are you going to do that? If you guys lost touch with everyone, how are you going to-" her mother narrowed her eyes and Himiko swallowed hard, "M-mom?"

"We're going to look around, Himiko, if we find her, then we'll talk and set up a meeting, if not, we'll try talking to Izuku whenever he's away from school," her mother said in a stern tone, "But for now, you should get some sleep," Himiko pouted and slowly nodded before she closed her window and walked over to her bed and her parents closed the door.

Himiko took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Why aren't they listening? Izuku's going to freak out when he sees me," Himiko stirred slightly before falling into an uneasy slumber.

The tall man looked at his wife and arched a brow, "And how do you plan on contacting Inko, dear? We have no idea where she lives and she most likely had her number changed over the years,"

"If that's the case, we'll wait for the boy to leave the school and approach him. We'll talk to him and explain that we knew him when he was little an-"

"And what? We bring up that scar an-"

"If you want him to beat you to a bloody pulp, yes, but _I _was thinking we'd show him the picture," the man stared at her in confusion as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a picture of their daughter, Izuku and six other children, smiling, "I kept this in case we ever ran into anyone in this picture and since we now know Izuku Midoriya is still alive, we can confront him and maybe find the other girls in this picture and Himiko's little band of friends can reunite,"

"And I thought we were training our daughter to become a villain," the man sighed and shook his head before the two of them walked away from the door.

**The next chapter is when things start to pick up. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4-fixed-

**Lucasbdl083: Thanks. You too.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku laid on his bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. Hearing a faint knock at the door, Izuku looked towards it before another knock filled the dead air. Taking a deep breath, the green-haired teen sat up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw Kyoka standing on the other end, her gaze down and a small frown painted across her lips, "Jirou? I thought you were sleeping,"

"Yeah…sorry for waking you, Midoriya, but I needed to talk to you without the others around," Izuku hummed and arched a brow in confusion as Kyoka looked up and shook her head, "We shouldn't have listened in on that conversation you had with our parents, especially after seeing how you reacted when Ochako's father brought…that up, but we were a little curious and we wanted to know what the hell was going on, and you're right, they could've shown us that picture instead of bringing up something as personal as that,"

Izuku hummed and nodded, "So…what was it that…that gave you that?"

"To be honest, I either don't remember or I blocked it out entirely," Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "But to be honest, I'm more surprised all of us used to be friends when we were little and that there's a mysterious girl who used to be in our group and we don't know anything about her,"

"Yeah, but listen, Midoriya, our parents are taking us out of classes tomorrow. They said they'd like to talk to your mother, and they want to know if you can talk to Mr. Yagi and ask him if he can give you a day pass," Izuku arched a brow, "It'll be better if we're all there…besides, none of us know where your mother lives," Izuku narrowed his eyes slightly, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but my mother has a point. If all of us are there, it might be easier on everyone, plus we get out of classes for a day,"

"I suppose so…I'll talk to All Might first thing tomorrow, but I can't promise anything,"

"You managed to convince him to talk to the principal into letting our parents stay for the night, so I'm sure he'll give you a pass," Kyoka smirked before yawning, "Well, sorry again for waking you…night, Midoriya,"

"Yeah…night," Kyoka turned and walked down the hall as Izuku closed the door and turned and walked back to his bed.

The six families and Izuku stood outside of the apartment before Izuku took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, "What? Don't you still have a key?" Mina asked and Izuku shook his head, "What do you mean n-" before the pink girl could finish, the door opened and everyone looked up to see Izuku's mother Inko standing in front of them.

Inko looked at her son and the families before her eyes widened and she shook her head, "But…h-how?"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu's mother croaked and Inko looked at her, "We went to visit our daughters last night when we saw Izuku walking down the hall and asked the girls who he was and when we learned his name, we decided to talk to him for a bit,"

Inko sighed and shook her head, "And how did that go, Beru? Did anyone bring up the…the scar?"

"I…I might have brought it up," Ochako's father nervously laughed, rubbing the back and Inko stared at him in disbelief, "I was just making sure it was the same kid and…I could've sworn he was going to try and kill me," he looked at Izuku as Izuku looked away.

"Because, Hiroshi, he's still sensitive about that scar. It took me a while to calm him down," Inko took a deep breath and shook her head, "But since all of you are here now, why don't we go inside and talk about this," everyone nodded before following the green-haired woman into the apartment.

The seven heroes in-training stood in the kitchen and looked into the other room as the adults silently talked to one another. Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder, Izuku looked up in confusion to see Ochako staring at him, "Uh…Uraraka? Is everything okay?"

"You weren't going to really kill my dad, were you, Deku?" Izuku sighed as he crossed his arms and looked out towards the living room with slightly narrowed eyes, "Deku?"

"Like I said and my mom said, I'm sensitive about that scar, and people bringing it up so casually like that…it angers me," his female classmates looked at him as he narrowed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, "They could've easily showed us the picture last night, all of that mess could've been avoided an-" before he could finish, the sound of the doorbell caught everyone's attention.

Inko looked back at her son and slightly smiled, "Izuku, can you be a dear and get that for me?" Izuku hummed and nodded before he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Opening the door, his eyes widened as sweat ran down his face when he spotted Himiko and her parents standing on the other side of the door, "Hel-" Izuku closed the door before opening it a second later, allowing the man to finish, "-lo," Izuku closed the door again before running up the stairs.

Everyone looked at him and Tsuyu arched a brow as she croaked, "Ribbit, what's wrong, Midoriya?"

"Th-th-that…Toga is here…why is Toga here!" his classmates stared at him as his mother stood up and began walking down the hall, "M-mom? What are you doing? Don't let those people in here, mom…they're crazy an-"

"That's enough, Izuku," his mother said in a stern voice, "We can't just leave them out there, that will be rude,"

"What?" Izuku arched a brow before looking back at the other adults, "A-and…no…she's going to stab everyone here and then she's-"

"Everything will be fine, kid," Kyoka's father shook his head and the young adults stared at him in disbelief as everyone heard the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs.

**Well…I'm sure everyone can guess what's going to happen next…enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NeoGamer93: Good to know, and I'm not going to lie either, kind of took that from Hazbin Hotel. I thought it was funny.**

**Guest: I didn't noticed until after you said something, but I fixed it.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

The room grew silent as the seven heroes in-training glared at the messy blonde in front of them as the adults talked in the other room. Izuku took a deep breath as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Why did my mother let you in? And what are you doing here? How did you find this place!"

"Okay, in order, apparently the eight of us were friends when we were kids, my parents wanted to try and…I…I don't know…talk to everyone, and we followed you," the room fell silent as everyone stared at the violent girl in disbelief, "What?"

"Outside of being creeped out that the girl who has been trying to stab everyone here on multiple occasions followed us here, you have no proof that you were ever friends with us an-"

"We do," the eight looked up to see Himiko's mother standing up and walking over to them.

Standing in front of them, she held out a photo and they looked at it narrowed his eyes, "This proves not-"

"If that doesn't prove anything, kid, then how about this," Himiko's father said and everyone looked at him.

"Dear, what exactly are you going to-"

"You have a razor thin scar leading from your-" before he could finish, Izuku ran up to him and quickly covered his mouth as his eyes widened and green lightning surrounded his body.

His classmates, Himiko and the adults stood in silence as Izuku took a few deep breaths and the lightning slowly dimmed. Stepping away from the man, Izuku looked up with narrowed eyes and shook his head, "Okay…so the picture isn't fake…but _why_ do people have the need to bring _that _up!"

Inko took a deep breath and walked over to her son and rubbed his back. Izuku looked back at his mother and Inko slightly smiled, "Why don't you and your friends go get some fresh air? It's a lovely day," inhaling slowly, Izuku nodded as he, his classmates and Himiko walked out of the room and down the hall.

Hearing the door open and close, Inko looked at Himiko's father with an annoyed look crossing her face, "What?"

"What? What!" Inko snapped, "What were you thinking, Yuki? Are you asking for trouble? You know he was terrified when he first got that scar and he's still sensitive about it,"

"Well what was I supposed to-"

"We could've confirmed it without bringing that up," Inko sighed and shook her head, "But…since the kids are going outside for a while, we can think of another way to go about this."

The eight young adults walked down the street in silence before Himiko looked up at the heroes in-training and arched, "So," the seven stopped and looked back as Himiko looked at Izuku, "Any reason you nearly tore my dad's head off for mention a-"

"Careful," Izuku narrowed his eyes, "I'd hate to be the reason tha-"

"Just…just ignore it, Deku," Ochako frowned and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She didn't know an-"

"No, but her father should've known…they say that she was in our group of friends when we were kids, and they knew about it an-"

"Midoriya," Mina took a deep breath and stepped closer to the One for All bearer, "Ochako is right, just ignore it." Izuku growled under his breath and looked away, "We know you're sensitive about…that…I mean for God's sake, you went after Ochako's father for merely mentioning it last night, but you really shouldn't act on impulse like that. We're trying to be heroes,"

"Heh…no offense, Ashido, but that's something I'd expect Asui to say, not-"

"I told you to call me Tsu, ribbit," Tsuyu croaked sternly and everyone looked at her, "Mina is right, Midoriya. We're training to become heroes and going after people just for mentioning something like that isn't what a hero does,"

Izuku frowned before he looked at Himiko and Himiko tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What? Do you want to have a little fun, Izuku? Oh, I know of a fun game we can-"

"Why haven't you tried to stab us yet?" Himiko's eyes widened as she looked away, "Every time we run into you, you try to stab one of us, so why haven't you-"

"Look…it's just…my mother had to strip search me to make sure I didn't have any knives before we left, okay," Tsuyu, Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Ochako and Izuku stared at her with wide eyes as the group heard Tooru clear her throat, "And to make sure I didn't grab any knives on the way out, they made me leave the house first,"

"O…kay…didn't um…didn't need a mental image of a naked Toga, but…okay," Toga smirked as she stepped closer to Izuku and Izuku's eyes widened as he slowly stepped away from her, "Please get away from me,"

"Izuku, you don't need a mental image of that. All you have to do is ask an-" before she could finish, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back to see Momo glaring at her, her face turning red, "What?"

"That isn't appropriate and no one here needs an image like that in their minds, thank you," Momo spoke in a stern tone before taking a deep breath and shook her head, "That isn't the type of conversation to have in public. What if someone were to hear you say such things?"

"What do I care?"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked as everyone focused on the frog girl of the group, "Maybe we should go back to the apartment before something else is said and we get in trouble," everyone except Himiko agreed and the group turned and began walking down the street.

**Well…this was…something…enjoy.**


End file.
